


Bad Luck Charm

by Moriarty_Jim_James_imlosingideasfast



Category: RWBY
Genre: First Post, Gay, Gay Sex, Homo, How Do I Tag, I think that sums it up, M/M, Please Kill Me, Very gay sex, cloqwork, hide cause im a bad smut writer, i cant name things, idk - Freeform, not a songfic, uhhh theres sex, yeah tags are irrelevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriarty_Jim_James_imlosingideasfast/pseuds/Moriarty_Jim_James_imlosingideasfast
Summary: I'm a cursed black cat. I'm an albatross. I'm a mirror broken. Sad to say, I'm your Bad Luck Charm.---This may or may not be my first post (it is), and I want to kill myself this is so bad oml. Rated Mature for sex, because said sex isn't graphic. Yeah that's about it. Enjoy, I guess.---





	Bad Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited and unfinished  
> As of now, just a word so the draft isn't deleted.

lOl good story amirite


End file.
